


Пропаганда (не)здорового образа жизни

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Illustrations, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Косплей-сет по мотивам командного миди «Всё началось с термоса».
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Всё началось с термоса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388020) by [Shax_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r). 



> «— Я же сказала, что на улице к вечеру холодает. А алкоголь обладает согревающим эффектом, поэтому я добавила в кофе немного коньяка».

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/48/I0gB62fq_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/36/25/nsoaYMS4_o.png)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «И ничего постороннего — если не считать пушистой тряпицы омерзительного нежно-розового цвета».

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/c7/atEEJrxb_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/96/12/Rh4aThzc_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/44/44/f0q0XTra_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/b5/6d/vk2FTvwn_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/e4/wrJX6l5m_o.png)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «...следующая совместная дегустация плодов британской алкогольной промышленности прошла в подсобке книжного, которую Энди упорно называла кабинетом. И ещё одна. И...»

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/be/43/wBqXllEj_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/34/32/uHV6Cf74_o.png)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «— Будешь кофе?  
> — С коньяком?»

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/51/Hr5TYLCR_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/b9/32/4nlpCS4d_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/55/02/fauldooI_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 15.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
